duckscanlationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bankingtheduck
http://bankingtheduck.blogspot.com/p/download-links.html has translated tons of Paperinik comics. Paperinik New Adventures PKNA #0 - 'Evronians '''PKNA #0/2 - '''The Winds of Time '''PKNA #0/3 - '''Xadhoom! '''PKNA #1 - '''Shadows on Venus '''PKNA #2 - '''Two '''PKNA #3 - '''Day of the Cold Sun '''PKNA #4 - '''Earthquake '''PKNA #5 - '''Portrait of the Young Hero '''PKNA #6 - '''Spores '''PKNA #7 - '''Invasion! '''PKNA #8 - '''Silicon '''1997 SPECIAL - '''Missing '''PKNA #9 - '''Fountains of the Moon '''PKNA #10 - '''Trauma '''PKNA #11 - '''Urk '''PKNA #12 - '''Second Draft '''PKNA #13 - '''The Darkest Night '''PKNA #14 - '''Carpe Diem '''PKNA #15 - '''Camera, Action '''PKNA #16 - '''Extraordinary Repairs '''PKNA #17 - '''Shooting Star '''PKNA #18 - '''Ancient Future '''PKNA #19 - '''Absolute Zero '''PKNA #20 - '''Mekkano '''1998 SPECIAL - '''Zero Slash One '''PKNA #21 - '''Tyrannic '''PKNA #22 - '''Fragments of Autumn '''PKNA #23 - '''Memory Lapse '''PKNA #24 - '''Twilight '''PKNA #25 - '''Crossfire '''PKNA #26 - '''Time Flies '''PKNA #27 - '''The Mastiffs of the Universe '''PKNA #28 - '''Metamorphosis '''PKNA #29 - '''Virus '''PKNA #30 - '''Phase Two '''PKNA #31 - '''Beato Angelico '''PKNA #32 - '''Underground '''1999 SPECIAL - '''The End of the World '''PKNA #33 - '''The Day that Will Come '''PKNA #34 - '''Nothing Personal '''PKNA #35 - '''Stowaway on Board '''PKNA #36 - '''Far, Far Away '''PKNA #37 - '''Under a New Sun '''PKNA #38 - '''In the Fog '''PKNA #39 - '''Chronowreck '''PKNA #40 - '''A Single Breath '''PKNA #41 - '''Agdy Days '''PKNA #42 - '''The Ulysses Syndrome '''PKNA #43 - '''Time to Time '''PKNA #44 - '''On the Dark Side '''2000 SPECIAL -' Super '''PKNA #45 - '''Operation Hephaestus '''PKNA #46 - '''In the Shadow '''PKNA #47 - '''Before Dawn '''PKNA #48 - '''The Parts and the Whole '''PKNA #49/50 - '''If... '''PK2 PK² #01 -''' Ducklair 'PK² #02 -' Just a Little Fear 'PK² #03 -' The Voice of Darkness 'PK² #04 -' Memory Lines 'PK² #05 -' End of History 'PK² #06 -' Alpha Waves 'PK² #07 -' One More Day '2001 SPECIAL -' Duckmall 'PK² #08 -' Just a Friend 'PK² #09 -' Degrees of Separation 'PK² #10 -' High Volume 'PK² #11 -' The Weight of Memories 'PK² #12 -' Blackout 'PK² #13 -' Everything and Nothing 'PK² #14 -' The Last Hunt 'PK² #15 -' The True Enemy 'PK² #16 -' Soldier of Fortune 'PK² #17 -' In the Fire 'PK² #18 -' Family Affairs ' ' ' ' '''Pikappa (reboot) Pikappa #14 -''' Tourists from Space 'Pikappa #15 -' The Swarm 'Pikappa #16 -' Protospecies 'Pikappa #17 -' The Nameless 'Pikappa #18 -' The Spirit of the City 'Pikappa #19 -' The Champion 'Pikappa #20 -' The Hunters 'Pikappa #21 -' Grade Z 'Pikappa #22 -' Valuables in Transit 'Pikappa #23 -' No Way Out 'Pikappa #24 -' Invisible Enemy 'Pikappa #25 -' Frontal Attack 'Pikappa #26 -' The Warrior King 'Pikappa #27 -' One + One 'Pikappa #28 -' 9 Seconds Remaining 'Pikappa #29 -' The World Clock 'Pikappa #30 -' White Eve 'Pikappa #31 -' Below Zero 'Pikappa #32 -' The End? '#01 Bonus -' Changing of the Guard '#02 Bonus -' First Date '#03 Bonus -' Question of Intuition '#04 Bonus -' Alarm '#05 Bonus -' Destroyer Kid '#06 Bonus -' Instinct of... Femininity? '#07 Bonus -' The Oriental Method '#08 Bonus -' A Mother is Always a Mother '#09 Bonus '- Image in Focus '#10 Bonus -' I Saved the Planet! '#11 Bonus -' Coded Message '#12 Bonus -' Hot Ice '#13 Bonus -' The Supersquad '#14 Bonus -' Hierarchical Ladder '#15 Bonus -' Dangerous Neighbors '#16 Bonus -' Love is Blind '#17 Bonus -' Overtime '#18 Bonus -' Behind the Mask '#19 Bonus -' The Whole Truth '#20 Bonus -' Unknown Alien Species '#21 Bonus -' Unscheduled Program '#22 Bonus -' Paradox '#23 Bonus -' Chain Reaction '#24 Bonus -' The Well '#25 Bonus -' One, No One and One Hundred Thousand '#26 Bonus -' The Last Slowpoke '#27 Bonus -' Please Accept This Kind Gift... '#28 Bonus -' Clues '#29 Bonus -' Black Dragon '#30 Bonus -' Smoke and Mirrors '#31 Bonus -' The Judgement ' ' '''PK New Era PKNE #01 -''' Might and Power 'PKNE #02 -' The Banks of Time 'PKNE #03 -' The Black Ray 'PKNE #04 -' Chronicle of a Return 'PKNE #05 -' Mark of Moldrock ' ' ' ' '''DoubleDuck ' ' DD 05 -''' Mission Thermal Heart (1-4) 'DD 06 -' Hunters and Prey (1-4) 'DD 07 -' "Hong Island" 'DD 08 -' Secrets on Display 'DD 09 -' A Three Day Long Mission (1-4) 'DD 10 -' "Who framed Doubleduck" 'DD 11 -' The Egg of Rio 'DD 12 -' "Deliriums Web" 'DD 13 -' The Triumph of Love 'DD 14 -' Agent Zero (1-3) 'DD 15 -' "OperationOpera" 'DD 16 -' The Machine of the Clouds (1-4) 'DD 17 -' Olympus Code (1-4) 'DD 18 -' Pole Position (1-2) 'DD 19 -' Kick-off 'DD 20 -' "MNEMON" 'DD 21 -' Unknown 'DD 22 -' At the End of the World 'DD 23 -' Christmas Presents (1-3) 'DD 24 -' Element 109 'DD 25 -' The Last Day (1-2) 'DD 26 -' Like a Game '''PK Anniversary PK Tube - Complete PK vs DD - Timecrime Category:Scanlators Category:Paperinik Category:Duck Avenger